My Hell
by XJhonnyX
Summary: After living in a world without wonder or worry, Andie is thrown into a world of chaos, horror and hellish conditions. After losing everyone she has ever know, she relies on the help of a trained soldier, who doesn't have any interest in helping her.


Who was I? Andie Winters. You're typical Community College student. I did my work, stayed out of trouble, and even volunteered when I had the chance to increase the odds of getting into the college I actually wanted. I dated boys, went out to the movies with friends, and hung out at the beach during Spring Break. -You know, getting that tan to impress the boys! The usual Nonsense - I listened to my parents, took care of my body, and yes... Induldged in some junk food. I had mood swings, called my parents once a week, got into slamming door matches with my sister (My roommate), and took care of my very own dog. Demon. Odd Name when I thought back to it, but it didn't matter. _I don't think anything mattered after that._  
So where was I when it began? I was outside on my best friend's front porch, chatting away without a care in the world. It was almost if, while we were sitting on that porch, that we were men from past wars; who pulled out those cigars and smoked, while relaxing to a bitter sweet victory. I remembered the sky looking odd that night, more... red, more...  
"It looks sinister..." My friend Marie had said. I looked at her, one eyebrow raised towards the high heavens. "Don't look at me like that, it does!" she laughed, slugging me in the shoulder.  
"Next, you're gonna tell me that the rapture has come and hell will rain down on us all." I smartly remarked. _How I wish I could take it back._ My other friend, Jocile, laughed beside me.  
"It does look a bit creepy though." Mark, Marie's boyfriend, agreed with her. "It reminds me of something, I'm just not sure what..." We were all silent a moment, staring at the sight before us. The sun was setting, and behind the houses; red, oranges and yellows shot upwards, blending perfectly with the stary heavens above.  
"Flames." I whispered.  
"Hah!" Mark yelled, making all of us jump. I looked over at Jocile and Marie, and we all bursted out laughing. "What? It does look like flames!" he stammered.  
"I don't like it." Jocile whispered after a few moments. We all were quiet again, all feeling and thinking the same thing. 'What if it really was Flames?'. I was ready to respond, jokingly saying that it was Hell, but I had heard it off in the distance. Looking back on that moment, I knew I was the first to respond to it, the first react... _And the first to yell 'run'._  
The first scream was almost quiet, and I stood, looking down the street for the source. I heard Marie call my name, but I had ignored her. I thought Maybe my mind had over reacted towards the unusual sunset. Maybe the thoughts of hell had put bad vibes into my head and made me more than a little jumpy. Yet, I still listened, straining my ears against the usual sounds of the town. It wasn't until I relaxed, just for a moment, I heard it again. _It was a child. A Fucking Child._  
"What's going on?" Marie asked, voice coming out in a squeak. I shook my head, trotting down the steps and looking down the street. Something was happening, but all I could make out was shadows darting to and from, and lights flashing, along with flames erupting. I heard more screaming, more yelling, as the others stood next to me. We all were fixated as to what was happening down the road.  
"Mark!" Marie screamed, seeing it before I had. A lone figure, running across the street, and a source to one of the screams, was engulfed in flames. It was only a few blocks down.  
"RUN!" I screamed, skipping backwards. Everything at that moment, became almost blurry, and confusing. Jocile had taken off when I had yelled, I had remembered hearing her foot falls behind me. Marie and Mark were yelling, Marie refusing to leave her family, and Mark not wanting to risk her life. Something had begun to happen, I still couldn't describe it fully. It felt as if my insides had begun to press themselves against my fragile skin, creating an empty casing, in the form of a human body. I had tried to open my eyes, see what was going on, but I couldn't. It was like I couldn't see. I couldn't hear. I couldn't breath. All I felt was the pain.  
As quickly as it began, it ended. Bright lights invaded my vision, and I closed my eyes, letting out a loud gasp. I heard muffled voices, and could feel people close by. I had ignored them too. My legs and arms felt like jello. I tried to keep myself upright for as long as I could, but it was useless. I stepped forward, thinking I could circulate blood flow, to get the feeling back, and I found myself stepping off something. I landed on my knees, and with my arms being too weak, my face hit the floor. Pain shot through my right eye, I knew instantly what had happened. My right cheek had met the floor with sickening force. I had hoped then, it wouldn't hurt too bad. I was wrong... _So very wrong._  
The next question: How did I play into all of this? I still couldn't tell you. No one could tell me. All I know, is I had forced a solider to protect me, out of pity and grief. I had guilt tripped him. Yet now, I stood beside him, facing these monsters, this nightmare of a place at his side, no longer fearful. He was seeing it to the end, and so was I. _Maybe even to our deaths._  
And the last question. The one question I'm sure everyone asked as they lay dying, or were still fighting like him and I: Was this ever going to end?

No. It is never going to end. Not until I get every last fucking demon that was created. Not until I rip out the heart of the one who started this. _Not until then..._


End file.
